


The Bogeymen (Episode One)

by Sgt_Tarr



Series: The First Demon War (Season One) [2]
Category: Sherlock (BBC), Supernatural
Genre: Action/Adventure, Character Death, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Dutch speaking minor characters, F/M, Far Future, Gen, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Original Character Death(s), Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, POV Original Character, Science Fiction, Work In Progress, depictions of war, supernatural (tv) Fusion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-22 21:39:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2522702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sgt_Tarr/pseuds/Sgt_Tarr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warning:<br/>WIP, because I'm changing some things to make the series more drawn out.<br/>The chapters of this story will be rewritten into full blown stories inside the Demon Wars verse.</p><p>Molly and Sherlock, members of the Peace Corps, are called to the moon Titan. 1.5 billion kilometers away from their home planet Earth, they are burdened with the task to rid the moon of any kind of supernatural creature that causes trouble. While they try to find object that has bound a spirit to the world of the living, they discover a terrible secret. History is repeating itself and this time no-one is safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cover

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic is unba-ted.  
> For the translations of the sentences used by two characters see End Notes.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**The makings of a Deathguard**

After an important person of the Enemy dies, he or she is given a figurine to protect them after death from their enemies and against grave robbers.

Those figurines are made from black basalt and wear an armor made from pieces of skin, given by one of their bodyguards. When the deceased is buried, the guard who donated his skin will kill himself while hanging above the statue.

His blood that was spilled on the statue has to dry first before the figurine is placed at the feet of the deceased's body.

**The burial rituals of the Enemy  
**

 

 


	2. Prologue

 

  _A long, long time ago, the moon Titan housed two races._

_Nobody knew when or why the Great War began, but after centuries of warfare and uneasy truces, the last remaining people of the Enemy, their original name forgotten, fled into their Holy Cryovolcano, Sotra Patera._

_Inside this mountain was a system of caves where the priest offered to and lived in servitude of their Gods._

_Alas, this sanctuary couldn't protect them for long as the last of the Enemy were murdered, when the Peoples Army of Ares invaded the cryovolcano._

**_The history of Titan around 1514 - Tea Huisman_ **

 

 

 

**The Holy Cryovolcano Sotra Patera**

Carying a bundle of flowers, the head priest walked towards the statue of the King of gods. The priest lays the bundle at the feet of the statue, when the Sotra Patera shudders and a loud bang echo's trough the caves.

The group of people gathered for the first sacrifice of the day, give a loud gasp when they see a crack make its way down the big statue of the King of gods.

The statue crumbles and big pieces of debris come crashing down upon the priests standing closest to the altar. Cries of pain and fear fill the cave as people begin to shout. When the dust settles, they see through the opening the Peoples Army of Ares. 

Illuminated by the light of their torches, the shaking group of people see how the faces of the soldiers are drawn in grimaces and their eyes filled with hate and blood lust. The two sides look each other in the eyes when the socked silence is broken by the shouts of the army's commanders: "Attack!"

With weapons drawn they pour trough, murdering their enemy left and right as they laugh.

Unwilling to die on their knees, begging for their lives, some of the Enemy fight back. Others try to break out, but make it only to the back entrance. There they run into the soldiers who came up the small mountain path, and are mowed down.

The rest of the Enemy who were too weak to attend the morning ceremony, are murdered in their beds.

Cluthing the lifeless bodies of their children, mothers and fathers beg for an end to their misery as soldiers pound on them with their weapons. They wound them just enough to make them powerless to move, but not enough to kill them outright.

Then when only the cries and moans of the parents can be heared, the People of Ares withdraw. They brick the opening closed as well as the front and back entrance, as they mean to bury the last of the Enemy alive.

 

A thick fog of silence makes its way trough the maze of caverns as after days of agony, the misfortunate creatures draw their last breath. One by one the pitiful cries die down and peace is restored in the cryovolcano.

 

 

**2214**

 

The peace in Sotra Patera is once again disturbed by the people of Ares, when two figures break into the cryovolcano. Daan and his partner can't believe their eyes when they walk along the corridor.

There is a maze of smaller sidepassages leading to smaller pathways and caves, where the residences of the priest were located and wich later served as homes for entire families during the Great War.

After a little while, they enter a spacious cavern, called the Cave of Gods. Along its walls stand many crubled statues of gods and godesses who are missing their head and or arms. Only the little figurines, standing at their divine feet, are still intact.

"They give me the creeps, those guards. My counsin says they're cursed."

Daan punches him. "Give me a fucking break. Go back into the hallway and see if you can find a hidden entrance." His partner rubs his sore shoulder and marches off towards the entrance of the cryovolcano.

Meanwhile Daan examines every statue in search of a hidden passage that could lead them to the grave they're searching for.

After a day of searching every corner of every cave and corridor, they find a statue of a nemesis which hides a narrow opening.

They crawl down the dripping gangway and come out in a high-arched cavern. Unlike the Cave of gods and the other smaller caverns, its walls are decorated with beautiful frescoes whose colours are not decayed with the passage of time.

At the far side of the burrow, they discern two coffins whoses sides are decorated with symbols Daan doesn't recognize. He can discern a iron circle cradling a five pointed star, though. When he recognizes the features that are etched into the top of the coffins, Daan sighs longingly. At long last, he has found the final resting place of his childhood heroes, the Last King and Queen who ruled over the Enemy during the Great War. The same war where his ancestor had brought victory to the People of Ares at the battle of Sotra Patera. A loud bang next to him breaks him out of his contemplation.

While Daan had stared at the image of the Queen that graced the top of her tomb, Grilt had taken out his crowbar and had started to break open the coffin. He hadn't proceeded with much care and at the first bang Daan had looked at him angrily.

"Can't you be more careful?"

Grilt ignores him and continues with his work. Shaking his head, Daan rolls up his sleeves and with joined forces they manage to lift the heavy top of the coffin.

The top side removed, they bend over the sides of the tomb and look straight into the face of the Last King. The Black and white colour of his skin and the sharp features indicates his origin as Enemy, but the fiery red eyes Grilt expects to see at any moment, remain closed. His enormous claws lay next to his out streched body, and at his feet they find the black obsidian figurine of a Deathguard, its ruby eyes sparkling in the light of their torches.

 

 

Daan is sleeping in his bed when he wakes up form a cold gust of wind. He slowly sits up and gets out of bed to close his window, when he hears from downstairs the sound of something falling. He quickly grabs the weapon lying next to his bed and without making a sound, sneaks down the stairs.

First he goes to his fronddoor and finds the locks in place and intact. The same can be said from the windows on both sides of the room and the door to the garden. He releases his grip on the weapon and shudders. The deserted living room is ice-cold.

_Maybe it was my imagination._

He looks at the mantelpiece where he had put the statue of the Deathguard he'd knicked from the Last King's grave and lets out a curse. The figurine is gone.

It had probably been the source of the sound from before, when it fell and rolled into the shadows or under a table.

_I should go back to my bed, where it's warm. I will look for it tomorrow._

He turns to assent the stairs, when he sees two fire-red eyes staring at him from the shadows above.


	3. One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> See notes for the accent that is used in this chapter

**2314**

**The Heineman family's Gardens**

 

It's late summer and the days are humid and the nights warm. Situated on one of Titan's few fertile places is the Heineman estate. Its owners are descendants of the Honourable Great Marshal Heineman, former general of the Peoples Army of Ares during the first few years of the Great War. But even here, there is only enough for the few small flowers who frame the garden path and the apple tree at the center. Standing underneath it, the heir to the estate and her husband are arguing about 'the black sheep' of the family.

"Adelheid, please tell me yer don't actually believe any of dis tripe? Maybe she ran away from home after an argument. It wouldn't 'ave been the first time it 'appened.

Besides, everyone knows the Enemy died out centuries ago."

Adelheid rolled her eyes. "She didn't run away. Why the hell would she have done that. Things were going better between them since their therapy sessions."

"Fine then, she didn't walk away. But to suggest dat de bogey man abducted 'er…" He made the sign of someone being bad shit crazy and laughed, "Did you know she walked around in 'er nightgown the other noight, wakin' everybody up wi' 'er screamin'?"

"So, she is one brick short of a full load." Adelheid growled

"But wouldn't you be, if you had to worry about the safety of your child for months, only to find her ripped open in your own backyard?" She snapped, extending her razor sharp nails. "I would appreciate it, dear HUSBAND, if you showed my family the respect they deserve."

The leaves of the apple tree rustled, and both shivered when they felt an icy wind blow through the garden. He's asked for her hand under this appletree, he remembered. Family had always been important to her. It's a quality which had attracted him, all those years ago.

"I think 'tis time we moved ter de roof terrace." The garden had become dark while they were talking. "Your owl da is proobably wonderin' wha we are."

"......."

"Adelheid?"

She had turned to the tree and had laid her hand against its rough bark. "My sister and I always had little contest to see who was the highest climber. She always won, and when mom saw us sitting in the tree, she would sent us to bed without supper."

He smiled "I remember, afterwards yer always climbed oyt de windy to steal some grub from the kitchens."

She looked at him with a faint smile. "Go on ahead.

Tell father I will be there in a few minutes."

 

 

 

 "Adelheid, ye still dare?" An empty garden greets him. He turns around and goes back inside. Maybe she's in their room to put on something warmer.

In the shadows under the apple tree blink two crimson eyes.

 

 

**2324**

**Sotra Patera**

 

Pieter looked at the couple before him. Their hands entwined while in conversation as they climbed with some difficulty the crumbling mountain road towards the cave.

It was an eery place and people generally avoided going there. It was here where the Enemy had been wiped out entirely during the Great War.

They had come here to check things out, as they had heared stories about people who had gone into the cave, never to return again. At first Pieter hadn't wanted to go, cause of his fears for anything Enemy related. But his friends had convinced him that the location of the recent disapearances, was a coincedance and that the enemy couldn't possibly have anyting to do with it. _They have been dead for centuries Pieter. I now your aunt had lots of stories about spirits who came back from the dead. But we both now how crazy those stories are. Ghosts don't exist._

"Erik told me your aunt died, recently." Sven had turned around and walked backwards while Erik led him by the hand. "I'm sorry for your loss."

 _It was a ghost that abducted my little girl…."_ Pieter forces down the bile that rises up inside his throat and whispers "Don't be, cause I'm not."

 

 

Ten years.

Ten years had passed and still he has nightmares about that night. Dreams in which he sees the terrifying face of his aunt, feels the biting cold of a knifes edge pressed against his throat, underlined by the screams of his mother and the hissing voice of his aunt.

He'd been six when they took her.

She had been yelling and kicking when they dragged her trough the house and into the van that was waiting in the yard outside. His mother had pulled him close as she spoke to him soothingly.

It had been the third time in as many days that the country house was in an uproar.

The first time was when he and his parents had come to the house for the meteor shower. Adelheid, his other aunt, had suddenly disappeared during the night and they had the entire house and estate searched for her.

The second time was when her husband found her body the next day. He'd walked in the garden to sit under the apple tree that afternoon, when he stubled upon her body. _It was the ghost of an Enemy who abducted my little girl and hanged the body of my poor sister in a tree._ Adelheids sister soon started talking about ghost of deceased Enemy's, afterwards. Spirits who wreaked vengeance upon the generals of old, by abducting and murdering their descendants. 

His aunt had frightened him to death when she woke him up that night. She had an eerie look in her eyes when she spoke about the crimson eyes she had seen under the apple tree the night her sister disappeared. The same eyes he had seen when he had crept outside to see the meteor shower.

He'd screamed for his mother when she told him the spirits would come for him too if he didn't go with her to the military base of the Peace Corps. _We will be safe there._

They were already out of the room and had made it towards the stairs, when is parents arrived. It took three men and his father to pull his aunt off of him and two more to lock her up in her room. They'd probably come running after hearing the cries of his mother. She'd began to scream for help when his aunt threatened to cut his throat the minute his parents took one step closer.

The men in the white coats took her the next day and he never saw her again.

 

 

He shivered. His dreams had slightly changed the last two months. The voice and face of his aunt were now interspersed with fiery red eyes that sparkled in the shadows and claws that shot forth to hurt him.

"We're finally here." Erik's voice cuts through the darkness that threatens to take over Pieters thoughts and he looks up.

The road has come to an end and before him looms the gaping mouth of the cave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any feedback is welcome.
> 
> **Phrases used in dialect:**
> 
> **Chapter one**
> 
>   * Adelheid, please tell me yer don't actually believe any of dis tripe = Adelheid, please tell me you don't actually believe any of this bullshit?
>   * It wouldn't 'ave been the first time it 'appened = It wouldn't have been the first time it happened
>   * But to suggest dat de bogey man abducted 'er… = But to suggest that the bogeyman abducted her
>   * Did you know she walked around in 'er nightgown the other noight, wakin' everybody up wi' 'er screamin'? = 'Did you know she walked around in her nightgown the other night, waking everybody up with her screaming?
>   * I think 'tis time we moved ter de roof terrace = I think it's time we moved to the roof terrace
>   * Your owl da is proobably wonderin' wha we are = 'Your father is probably wondering where we are
>   * I remember, afterwards yer always climbed oyt de windy to steal some grub from the kitchens = I remember, afterwards you always climbed out the window to steal some food from the kitchens 
> 



	4. Two

**Police Department of Mayda**

  
They had come to Sotra Patera to look for the three friends after their parents had contacted the police. They found Erik staring apathetically at the ground as he clutched the lifeless body of his lover while murmering 'They're back' over and over again.

Upon further investigation, they discovered a secret passage behind the statue at which feet Erik had been sitting when they found him. It led to a different cave with two stone coffins, where the dripping of blood upon one of the tombs had drawn Kooiman's attention above him. Pieter's body was pinned on the ceiling with his stomach cut open, right above the grave of the two stone coffins.

 

"Can you begin again and tell us exactly what happened in those caves?" Inspector Kooiman asked the gray looking young man sitting in front of him. The lad wrungs his hands together and sits with bent torso, threatening to pierce the desk before him with two impressive horns.

"Sit up straight!" Kooiman grimaced at the tone of his partner, and surpresses a groan. He slides the cup with tea closer and cast a warning glance at the man beside him: no use in frightening the lad.

Erik sits up straight, holding the cup in a tight graps.

"Halfway through, you parted ways with Pieter because he wanted to go back, correct? Could you tell us what happened afterwards?"

"Pieter told us he felt ill and that he wanted to wait outside. We weren't that surrised about it."

"No? And why was that?"

"He had nightmares, and they were coming more often the last two months. The lack of sleep made him see the Enemy everywhere, I think."

"Do you know what triggered his nighmares?"

Erik shrugged. "His aunt passed away two months ago. A big part of his nightmares were of her and her hallucinations."

Kooiman nods while his partner takes some notes.

"So afterwards, you and Sven walked futher."

"Yes. After we'd looked at the smaller cavern's, we went towards the Cave of Gods at the end of the main corridor. The cave was empty, though. Except for some piles of dirt and a few crumbled satues. We didn't stay long there and we were on our way back when it happened.

I walked past a sideway when Sven screamed.

When I turned around, I saw...." Erik becomes quit and shifts in his chair.

"Keep talking...."

"I know you guys are going to think I'm crazy, I know I would. But I know what I saw, wasn't my imagination." Kooiman and his partner look at each other with eyebrows raised.

"It took form from the shadows and looked like some kind of monster. It had fiery red eyes and enormous big claws." Erik shrinks in his chair and goes on with choked voice. "But it was too strong for me as it pulled Sven in the side corridor. So I ran after them." The lad's voice brook and his shoulders begin to shake. "When I caught up, I found Sven on the ground fighting for his breath as he lay in his own blood.

I know you don't believe me and I was skeptical myself everytime Pieter mentioned them.

Ghost who are hung up on revenge for what happened during the war...." Erik looks at them intently, "But I KNOW what I saw, looked like the Enemy."


	5. Three

_She was sleeping when her brother shook her awake. "Wake up Geertje, I think there's someone in the house. I want you to hide under the bed and to keep quiet. Could you do that for me?" She nods wordlessly, rolls off her bed and crawls under it. Her brother remains briefly as he makes her bed and then sneaks out of the room again.  
_

_It remains silent for a while and as she falls back asleep, she suddenly hears the screams of her mother. "No, Dirk!" She shoot from under her bed and storms downstairs. She runs past her father's hunting stuff, picks up a spear and rushes into the living room where she stops in her tracks. She needs a few seconds for her eyes to adjust to the light that illuminates the room, when she hears faint groans coming for near the fireplace. The body of her mother lays on the ground and bent over her is an emaciated appearance. Ignoring the entry of Geertje, it continues to take bites out of her mother who is still alive, as Geertje can't move out of fear._

_Then she feels a hand on her shoulder and her spear falls noisily on the ground. With a jerk the figure spins around and runs with great speed towars her._

  

**Somewhere on Titan  
**

"Geertje, your brother is here!" With a bang a little girl with silver trumpets closes the thick book bearing the title _Hunter Manuel on demons_ she had been reading, and quickly puts it back behind the loose bricks inside her wall. Her brother doesn't want her to read such books, and if he could he would keep her as far away as possible from the supernatural all together. But she can't control her curiosity in monters, so she hides her books on ghost, vampires and demons from her brother.

She storms out of her room and towards the stairs. In her haste she treatens to fall the last pair of steps when she trips over her feet, as two strong arms catch her just in time. Laughing she looks up at the face of her brother, where his silver eyes regard her with some concern.

"Welcome home Dirk. We missed you." She puts her arms around him as he sets her down on her feet. "I missed you too, dear sister. I'm happy to be home." He hugs her back. "I'm only home for a short while, though." He reminds her.

He had started training with the Hunters of the Peace Corps, half a year ago, and hadn't been home for several months. He'd joint the corps after their mother was attacked by a creature they had never seen before. It had been a wendigo, they learned later.

The Hunter who had managed to kill the beast, had told them wendigo's were cannibals who had lost their humanity after they became addicted to the taste of their own kind. What they at first had done for survival, became after addiction something to hunt for.

  

"Dirk, would you like to be trained by us?"

Afterwards they had offered the soldier of the Peace Corps something to drink, and had thus fallen in conversation. "Our Military Police has recently developed a training program for agents of the local police force, to train them in solving problems that have a supernatural source."

"Are there more of these kind of creatures?" Her brother puts his arm around her while the hunter nods kindly at her as he answers Dirk question. "It is the reason we came to this moon, in the first place. Back on earth, our leader sent two companies of our legions to every inhabited place in the universe where high concentrations of supernatural activities were meassured. To help and teach locals to hunt these monters when sighted."

"Are there such things as ghosts? Eva said she saw a ghost of the Enemy once. He waved at her when she stared at him. An then he suddenly dissappeared! Eva ran away screaming when he reappeared right before her."

"Why did she think he was a ghost?" The hunter asked. "Did she feel the air getting cold when she saw him?"

"Everyone knows there are no Enemies anymore. They all died, centuries ago. So he must have been a ghost. She said nothing of the air turning cold when he appeared, though."

"Are you sure he was the ghost of an Enemy? Did she descripe his appearance?" Geertje nodded, "She said he was black with white stripes on his face and eyes were red. They looked like they were burning."

"When was that?"

"Six months ago, I think." Dirk answered. "They went to the museum of the Three Great Marshals due to the memorial week of the Great War."

"Do you know if anyone was abducted in the vicinity of the museum, that day?" The Hunter asked. Dirk shook his head, "I didn't hear of a disappearance, back at the station that day." The hunter nodded, quickly drained his cup and stood up. "It's time to head back to base, I'm afraid. Thank you for your hospitality and the coffee. Again sorry for the loss of your mother, as I wasn't there on time to safe her life."They sook their heads and Dirk told him they were grafeful he had been able to defeat the Wendigo before it killed them too.

The hunter left and when they went to the kitchen to clear the table, they found a card with contact details. Three months later, Dirk applied for training with the Military Police on Bakerstreet.

 


	6. Four

Menke is rudely jolted awake by a loud crash and looks around wildly. The cave is cold and shabby and the little bit of furniture that’s placed around the little cavern, is collapsed and broken. She had come here to be closer to her forbearers and to consider her options before making her choices.

She sits up and listens carefully. There... the sound of boots upon the gravel and soft voices that are coming from the main corridor. ‘It is in ferdomde doalhôf hjir. Wit do fest dat dit de krekte plak is?’

‘It sil wol moatte. Wy hawwe elke oar plak al ûndersocht. Ik yt myn finger op as hjir net gegroeven syn.’

‘Dat sil ik wol ris wolle sjen.’ the sarcastic laugh that follows is interrupted by an angry exclamation of pain. Little by little Menke sneaks closer and closer to the voices. As she's close enough, she recognizes them as the people of Ares by their two horns and their hairy bodies, and a hot flash of anger rises to her head. She still remembers the stories her grandmother told her about their attack on Sotra Patera

 

Her ancestor had been the eldest daughter of two leading scientist on the occult, and their heir. They had found the two Gates in a hidden cave after the little crown prince had wandered off in search of his ball which had gotten lost during a game he and his friends had been playing in one of the little caverns at the back of the cave system. He had come back running and told his parents stories about two massive gates which were illustrated with arcane symbols and singing with power.

Their king had asked for the expertise of the two scientist; and so they had began their research on the origin of those gates and what was behind them. But the research took time, to much time, and so the queen had ordered all scientist and their students to strengthen the research teams.

They watched the Gates in shifts while others searched for clues in the secret liberary or rested in their rooms.

At long last they had finally come close in finding anwers, when the massacre happened. They had found a way to open the Gates when a group found a passage about demons in one of the records on supernatural races. So all the scientists who were working on the project had been present at the secret cave to celebrate, when the People's Army of Ares attacked Sotra Patera.

People began to scream and fight for a way out after one of the scientist came back in the cave with a panicked look in his eyes. 'It's them! They have come to slaughters us like animals. We have to help our families who are still out there and flee.'

'Silence!' Menke's ancestor had yelled. 'We have to stay calm. No one knows the existence of this cave except for us and our majesties. If we are to survive as a species, we have to it keep that way.

They will not know we're here, if we keep our mouths shut and the entrance closed. That way the People of Ares will think they have wiped us out entirely, and call off their hunt on our people.

After they've gone, we will escape and bide our time until we have found a way to use these Gates and what's behind them to our advantage.'

After everyone had calmed down, her father took her aside and told her: 'Dear daughter we've come to say goodbye for now. Your mother and I are not going with you as your little brother is still out there and your mother isn't going to escape without him. We will hide the entrance on our way out.

After we have found your little brother, we will try to escape through the back entrance....

But if we don't make it... don't come looking for us. Lead these people to a safe place and continue our research.'

'Dad, I don't....

I'm not ready to.... we will have no hope in finding a way to harness the powers which are behind those caves, without you. Mum? Tell him...

We're not going to make it without the both of you.'

'Sweetheart, don't despair. You're smart enough for the both of us. If someone is going to find a way to avenge us, it's going to be you. But before I go, you have to promise me something. Don't open the Gates before you know for absolutely sure that you have found a way to keep control over our bodies. Do you promise?'

 

As the two men enter the cave of Gods, Menke sneaks back to her sleeping place to get her stuff. After she had collected everything, she hides in a small hidden area at the back of the cave system. Once Menke has arrived at her destination, she makes herself comfortable on a pile of cloths with her back against the wall. The stone is rough and warm, but she doesn’t mind. She has to stay awake, lets they stumble upon her unnoticed. Her eye falls on the two gates opposite her. They take the whole wall of the cavern and are richly decorate with runes she recognizes and a small smile lids her face.

After she dozed off and half a day had passed, Menke was for the second time awakened by a loud crack. It sounded like it came from the cave behind her. She stands up and presses her face against the wall of the cave to look through a small opening and can hardly contain herself when she sees what they are doing. _Is nothing sacred to those people?_   She looks at how these barbarians lift the top of tomb and bend themselves over the sides of the grave.

‘Wat in prachtige eksemplaren wiene hja dochs, de Fijân.’ The tallest man of the two sighs, while his finger strokes across the face of the king. ‘Sa'n sûnde dat wy hja oant de aller lêste hawwe uitgemoord. Der binne hiel wat dingen dy fan wy fan harren geleard soene kinne hawwe. Sels no is har ieuwen âlde wittenskip sa soad better dan de ús.’

‘Daan, dy obsessive fan dy mei de Fijân komt my de spuigaten út. Ik bin hjir foar it jild, dus hâld op mei dat geouwehoer en help my it goud by elkoar te schrapen.’

‘Do docht mar watso net litte kin, sweager.’

 

 She saw Daan take the Deathguard with him and followed the two men out of the cave. After they had said their goodbyes at the foot of the mountain, Menke followed Daan to his house, climbed the outer wall and hid quietly in his attic. There she searched her surrounding while she waited for the ghost of the Deathguard to appear. At the back of the attic she saw a stack of boxes with books in them. There were books among them on ghost, vampires and other supernatural creatures. So Daan had found the secret library of her people, it seemed, which meant he knew a thing or two about supernatural creatures. Yet thank the Gods, he had been stupid or arrogant enough to steal a statue of the King's Deathguard.

 

 It was the middle of the night when she woke up shivering from the cold that gripped the house. _Did the ghost finally appear?_

She sneaks to the first floor and peers through the railings. She sees Daan check his windows and doors and roam around to room as if in search of something. He shake his head in confusion after a little while and makes towards the stairs to go upstairs.

She makes no move to leave, however and as he arives at the foot of the stairs, she stands up en looks him straight in the eyes. Daan’s eyes become big when he sees her anger, while the room gets colder around them. Then, at the vicinity of chimney, a hissing voice can be heart: ‘Daan Wierenga, erfgenaam van de slachter van Sotra Patera, bereid je voor om te sterven en los de bloedschuld in van je voorvader.’

With a jerk Daan turns towards the apparition and raises his weapon, an iron rod. The kind of weapon that's effective against ghosts as they're weak against the metal it's made of. Because she can't let him have the change to grab the statue and destroy it, Menke rushes down the stairs, attacks Daan from behind and kicks the weapon out of his hands before he has had the change to hid the ghost with his weapon, making it vanish for a few seconds.

With a shout of anger he lashes out to her and makes a grab for his weapon that lays a few steps besides him. But the ghost is quicker and hurls him across the room. Daan slams against the wall and picks himself up with a grimace on his face. With a speed she hadn’t expected, he pushes himself off the wall and dashes towards the figurine that lies next to him under a side table and throws it in the fire place. Menke begins to panic; it couldn’t be that he would manage to escape his death, right?

While Daan uses an iron poker to ward of the ghost, Menke takes the opportunity to sneak past him towards the fireplace. When she tries to pick up the statue of the Deathguard, she hears behind her a chilling cry and feels the cold slowly disappear from the room. Full of dread she turns around slowly and stares at an empty room. The ghost and Daan are both nowhere to be seen. She walks to the middle of the room and feels something wet fall on her forehead. She looks up, sees the body of Daan, with his torso ripped open, pinned on the ceiling and laughs loudly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Phrases used in the foreign language:**
> 
> **Chapter Four**
> 
>   * It is in ferdomde doalhôf hjir. Wit do fest dat dit de krekte plak is? = **It’s a damned labyrinth here. Are you sure this is the right place?**
>   * It sil wol moatte. Wy hawwe elke oare plak al ûndersocht = **It has to be. We’ve searched everywhere else**
>   * Ik yt myn finger op as hjir net gegroeven syn = **I’ll eat my finger, if they’re not buried here**
>   * Dat sil ik wol ris wolle sjen = I would like to see that 
>   * Wat in prachtige eksemplaren wiene hja dochs, de Fijân = **What beautiful specimens they were, the Enemy**
>   * Sa’n sûnde dat wy hja oant de aller lêste hawwe uitgemoord = **Such a shame they were massacred to the last**
>   * Der binne hiel wat dingen dy fan wy fan harren geleard soene kinne hawwe = **There wer so many things they could have taught us**
>   * Sels no is har ieuwen âlde wittenskip sa soad better dan de ús = **even now their centuries old science is way ahead of our own**
>   * Daan, dy obsessive fan dy mei de Fijân komt my de spuigaten út. Ik bin hjir foar it jild, dus hâld op mei dat geouwehoer en help my it goud by elkoar te schrapen = **Daan, I’m sick and tired of you gushing on and on about the Enemy. I’m here for the money, so cut the crap and help me scrape togheter the gold, would you be so kind?**
>   * Do docht mar watsto net litte kin, sweager = **To each his own, brother in law**
>   * Daan Wierenga, erfgenaam van de slachter van Sotra Patera, bereid je voor om te sterven en los de bloedschuld in van je voorvader = **Daan Wierenga, descendant of the butcher of Sotra Patera, prepare yourself to die and wipe away the blood dept of your ancestor**
> 



	7. Five

**2326**

**Police Department of Mayda**

Kooiman closes the file he had been working on and scratches behind his ears, when there is a bang on his door. "Yes?"

The door opens a crack and the head of his partner appears in the opening. "There's a special agent of the Men and Women of Letters here. She would like to speak to you, sir."

_Don't led those cursed earth people from the Peace Corps get any wind of this._

He had expected them. He had been called into the office of his superior two days after the interrogation of Erik van Duin, for a private conversation. They told him he was to let a psychiatrist declare Erik van Duin clinically insane and to keep the involvement of the Enemy quiet.

He had done his best, but hadn't made any illusions. The hunting of anything supernatural were after all the specialty of this group. The many disappearances over recent years, hadn't helped either. The number had been to great to pass under the Peace Corps's radar.

About twelfe years ago, two military companies of these Hunters had arrived on this moon and had settled themselves in an ancient fortress that originated from the time of the Great War.

**Mayda's Institution for the Criminally Insane**

The door opens for the second time and through the opening steps a young woman from Earth with brown hair and big brown eyes. "Good morning Special Agent Hooper."

"Superintendent de Witt." She nodded slightly.

"Please sit down. Would you like something to drink, thee perhaps or something else?" "No thank you, I have to be gone in a few minutes."

"Lets not waste any time on any chitchat then, shall we? How can I help you?"

"It has come to our attention that two years ago a prisoner by the name of Erik van Duin got transferred to your facility, we would like to ask him some questions."

"I'm afraid you can't speak with him at the moment."

The Special Agent frowned. "Has something happened?" "Last night Erik got transferred to the isolation cell because of a little altercation with a fellow inmate."

"For how long will he be there, exactly?"

 _For as long as you keep your nose in our business._ He shrugged. "I'm afraid you are going to have to wait for a few weeks."

"It wouldn't be possible to speak to him during his stay there?" He nods and they continue to stare at each other for some time. "This is going nowhere" she sighs and stands up. "I hope you understand that this will have consequence?"

He points her kindly towards the door.

Molly Hooper and a squad of hunters walk through the echoing corridors of Mayda's Instution for the Criminally Insane. They are on their way to the isolation cells to get Erik van Duin out of the institution, as he is the only one who could shed some light on the disappearances and murders of the descendants of the three major generals and two of their commanders, who fought in the Great War. As he's the only surviving eyewitness, they are in dire need of his observations of the supernatural creature they suspect is responsible for the murders.

"We've arrived, ma'am." She nods, opens the door to the isolation cell and steps inside.

**Author's Note:**

> Any feedback is welcome.
> 
> **Phrases used in dialect:**
> 
> **Chapter one**
> 
>   * Adelheid, please tell me yer don't actually believe any of dis tripe = Adelheid, please tell me you don't actually believe any of this bullshit?
>   * It wouldn't 'ave been the first time it 'appened = It wouldn't have been the first time it happened
>   * But to suggest dat de bogey man abducted 'er… = But to suggest that the bogeyman abducted her
>   * Did you know she walked around in 'er nightgown the other noight, wakin' everybody up wi' 'er screamin'? = 'Did you know she walked around in her nightgown the other night, waking everybody up with her screaming?
>   * I think 'tis time we moved ter de roof terrace = I think it's time we moved to the roof terrace
>   * Your owl da is proobably wonderin' wha we are = 'Your father is probably wondering where we are
>   * I remember, afterwards yer always climbed oyt de windy to steal some grub from the kitchens = I remember, afterwards you always climbed out the window to steal some food from the kitchens 
> 



End file.
